Mick and Whitney love
by Jay346
Summary: Affair of mick and Whitney
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

After a long day of a shift at the pub Whitney and mick decide to have an early night but as soon as they got inside Whitney went into his room and then shut the door.

Mick:What r u doing

Whitney:Isn't it obvious ,I want to sleep with you.

Mick then leads in for a kiss.Their kiss was so passionate that Whitney dress came of so quick and mick undoes his buttons on his shirt and took of his shirt.Then Whitney pushed mick onto his bed and then started undoing micks jeans which left him in his Calvin klien boxers.

Whitney:Oh Mick the boxers look great.

Mick:Thx

Mick then grabs a condom from his draw and then takes of his underwear and throws them on the floor and does the same to Whitneys pants.

Whitney:Fuck me mick

Mick:I Love you


	2. Chapter 2:Love

Chapter 2

As Mick and Whitney are lying in bed together naked after sex.

Mick:That should have neither have happened.

Whitney:But your glad it did through

Mick:Of course I am,have u seen my pants.

Whitney:No but just your dressing gown in I'm sure no one will see you completely naked.

Mick gets up from the bed completely naked and puts his dressing gown on.

Whitney then gets up of bed but puts her towel around her.

Mick:Come on we better open the door they r a lot of thirsty people out there.

Mick goes back into the room to put on his pants shoes socks and shirt on to go downstairs ready to open the door.

About 13hrs later

Mick:Would you want to have more sex

Whitney:Yes please

Mick:Where do your going,we are gonna have sex here on the tables and everywhere.

Mick and Whitney take of their chloths leaving them completely naked.Mick then throws whitneys bra onto the queens statue and he throws his boxers straight onto the floor they then have sex.

Mick:Fuck this amazing

Whitney:Espocally when we're on the table having sex.


	3. Chapter 3:Hotel

Chapter 3

Mick:I Loves Fucking you last night

Whitney:I Did too

They both laughed

Whitney:How would Linda feel if she found out we slept with each other.

Mick:Look don't worry about Linda she is history for now.look I have this crazy idea why don't we go to a hotel tonight.

Whitney:R u serious

Mick:Yh I'm sure johnny and Stacy can hold it for us.

Whitney:Well ok

Mick and Whitney go into their rooms and begin to pack for their week in their hotel.

Johnny:Dad see u later and Whitney see u later.

An 1hr later they both arrive st the hotel

Riley:Hey how can I help you

Mick:I'm here to check in as the name under Carter

Riley:yes the big room.Your number is 545 the very top floor.

Mick:Thanks

While going into the room they r kissing

Mick:Hold on a minuite

Mick then just got the key and opened the door.

When they go in mick then takes of his shirt and the throws it onto the floor and then Whitney then takes of her chloths and then takes of her pants.

Mick then pushes Whitney onto the bed and then mick undoes his jeans and then takes of his pants and then fucks Whitney


	4. Chapter 4:I love whitney

Chapter 4

Mick: Look I think I love you

Whitney: You look amazing when your naked

Mick then says to whitney

Mick:Let me fuck you again

Mick then go on top of whitney

Whitney:You wont be needing your Pants anymore.

So Whitney then took out micks pants and then had sex

After intence sex whitney and mick then got dressed.

Mick asked Whitney

Mick:What pants should I wear fcuk or calvin Kilen

Whitney:Show me your pants

Mick: Right

Whitney: Mmm sexy underwear, I say calvin Klein

Any what r we gonna do today

Mick:Lets go to Mcdoanls and get a burgur

Whitney:Alright then

While their wating in line Whitney begins to touch micks dick

Mick:What r u doing

Whitney:Come to the bathroom

Mick then goes to the bathroom and then they go into the toilet.

Whitney then starts to un do mick's belt and then pulls his pants all the way whitney takes her pants and throws it in the toilet so its all wet. Then mick takes of his pants and then they start having sex in the barthroom.

Whitney:Then moans ,fuck me mick

Mick:Im doing the best I can

Then a man comes in a then opens the door and sees mick fucking whitney.


	5. Chapter 5 :This love is real

Chapter 5

Jamie:Why r two fucking each other in the toilet

Mick:Its really none of your business

Jamie:I think it really is,you are fucking in a males toilet and I can see you dick

Mick then covers his dick

whitney:Look we just came to get a burgur.

Whitney dresses up and puts her dress back and mick then puts his trousers back on but without his his underwear and then leaves the toilet.

Once they both got their food Mick said too whitney

Mick:OH fuck

Whitney:What is it

Mick:I left my fucking underwear in the toilet

Whitney:Go and get it

Mick then goes into the toilet

Mick then finds his pants and then takes of his trousers and then puts his boxers back on

Whitney:Come on lets hurry up and go back to the hotel

Once they go back to hotel

Whitney then says to mick I want to have sex

Mick and whitney then go back to bed and then fuck each other so hard.

Knock Knock

Mick then goes out of the bed naked and then gets his white dressing gown and then opens the door

when he opens the door

Police Ray:Hey r u Mick cater

Mick:Yh whose asking

Police Ray:I m arresting for you for having sex and not locking the door in Mcdonalds.

Police ray then puts his hands out and then puts him handcuft on Mick arresting him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mick is then dragged into the Police station in just his dressing gown.

Police Riley:Look I'm gonna let you off with some warnings and if you are having sex please have it with the door Locked.

Mick then goes back to the hotel

Whitney:What happened

Mick:Nothing they just let me of with a warning,now let me fuck you

Mick then undoes his dressing gown and then goes ontop of whitney and then has sex.

After some sex whitney then then decides to go out to dinner with mick.

Mick:Why do you have to look fucking great

Whitney:Mick not in public

Mick:I don't care

After their meal they decided to have sex again but this time

Whitney takes of her dress while kissing mick and then gets into bed and then Mick takes his shirt of and then unzips his jeans and then joins whitney In bed.

After they keep on kissing Whitney takes of her pants and then puts into between her bum and then Mick does the same and then have sex

After a little while mick heres knocking on the door so then he gets up and chucks on his pants back on and then opens the door and it is the man that is next door.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7:Mhitney

Chapter 7

Mick:Puts his boxers back on and opened the door.

What the fuck r u doing here

Dan:Lool can u tell your wife to shut the fuck up and stop having sex.

Mick:Actually no because I want to fuck her

Dan:Fine

Mick then shuts the door

Mick:Let's have sex.

Whitney:I love the pressure

The next morning

Mick:Can u stop you stop touching my dick

Whitney:Ok

Mick:I'm jk

Mick:I'm going to go and have a shower,Why don't you join me.

Mick then gets into the shower with Whitney.

While their both naked together.Mick then starts to have sex.

Whitney:Oh mick you are great

Mick:I Know that's why Linda enjoys me aswell.Just between you and me Linda is rubbish and your sexy

Mick and Whitney then countinue to have sex.

After they get out of the shower mick then takes Whitney back to bed and then gets under the covers and have sex.

Again


End file.
